Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing an azido-amine derivative which is useful as an intermediate of a medicine or the like.
Background Art
The azido-amine derivative is important as an intermediate of a medicine or the like, and various production methods thereof have been hitherto developed. As an example, in the case of 4-azidobutylamine, methods wherein 1,4-dibromobutane as a raw material is diazidated and then subjected to a reduction reaction are known (Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 42, 2001, pages 2709 to 2711 and Polymer, Vol. 47, 2006, pages 742 to 750). According to these methods, after the completion of the reduction reaction, a hydrochloride of the objective compound is converted to a free form and subjected to liquid separation extraction using methylene chloride as a solvent and then condensation is conducted. However, the use of methylene chloride has problems in that (i) the objective compound undergoes time-lapse degradation, (ii) abnormal heat generation of the solution occurs at the time of condensation and the initiation temperature thereof is low as about 82° C. to cause a problem on safety, and (iii) methylene chloride is carcinogenic and not preferred to the human body.